Terrified Look
This is the forth and final story in a four piece series with losely connected plots I call "Die Märchen von einem österreichischen Mädchen" (The Tales of an Austrian Maiden) and it is a vs pasta, as well as a jtk pasta. All said stories will be regarding the misadventures of Elizabeth's Dietrichsditter, The Viennese Ghost. The other parts of the series can be found at the bottom of the page. Terrified Look by BloodySpaghetti 9:32 pm I went out of the shower and put my Pajama on. I went to my room that is located in the depth of this small apartment that I’ve recently purchased. On my way there I turned off the lights around the apartment, once I’ve entered my room I went straight to bed and covered myself with my soft warm blanket, I turned off the lights in my room and fell asleep rather quickly. 10:41 pm I woke up and got out of bed to get myself a glass of water. Once I’ve re-entered my bed I came to notice something I haven’t seen before, the closet door wasn’t completely closed, nothing serious I guessed. 11:04 pm I wake up again, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard some sort of noise inside the apartment, odd… I live here alone. I turned on my back to get a better view of the room; I wish I hadn’t done that. He just stood there, next to my bed; his face wide as wall paint, bloodshot eyes open wide with black rings of what seems to be decaying skin encircling them. There was also a smile, oh God, what a horribly unnatural smile it was – as if his face was purposely cut at the sides from ear to ear to display the contents of his mouth. The visage in front of me belonged to a demon. This thing, this person, it had worn a white hooded jacket and black jeans, in its hand was some sort of long object. Before I could bring myself to make a sound that would match my mental shock, the figure leaned in closer and whispered to me, “Sh… Go to sleep!” The figure then raised its arm, revealing the object to me, an ax. I tried running from its path, but I had been too slow – a sharp pain surged through my body beginning at the side of my back. He probably killed me already; I could feel the sharp metallic ax head enter my body. Another strike, and another, I began losing the sensation in my legs, “Sh... shit, he must’ve hit the spine.” I thought to myself. So much agonizing pain, I couldn’t even tell where it was coming from by that point. Suddenly a thud sound came from the wooden floor beneath us, “What the hell is he doing?” that was what ran through my mind at that moment. The sound of hands grabbing the sides of the bed was heard, I began screaming inside my head due to the inability to scream aloud, “No… God no… Please, just not this… no…” The sound of metallic springs moving, and then the sensation of being engulfed by my bed came and along with it, a hellish indescribable pain came throbbing from the center of my already broken body. I wanted to run away, but couldn’t, it was too late. I started losing all feeling; it all went black and cold. *** The man who had just committed the heinous deed; he let go off the bed he was holding and shoved his fingers into the bloody back of the broken corpse before him. He went to the wall behind him and drew a smiley face on it with the blood. The man then proceeded to pick up his ax from the floor and said, “Well I think that’s good enough for today, Jeff, I mean, look at this – you broke him in half!” This monster of a man named Jeff placed his ax over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment building he was in and just disappeared into the night. He didn’t walk long before he was out of the small town. Jeff kept on walking until he was not too far deep in a nearby-forested area wherein stood a large ancient-looking wooden palace of sorts; this was Jeff’s new temporary makeshift residence. He went inside the building, threw his ax by the doorstep and proceeded to throw himself atop of a mattress that was lying on the floor. Not too long after, this terrible man was fast asleep; after all, even a God in a human’s body would need so much as a rest. Jeff woke up in the middle of the night because he felt someone or something was watching him, he felt something was off and then heard a feminine voice speak in European accented English somewhere near him, “So this is it? The whole thing behind the glorified Jeff the Killer is a silly mask?” Jeff’s heart began beating faster, his mind raced, “who the hell is this?” Jeff carefully drew a knife he had kept beneath the mattress all the while he keeps wondering to himself, “How the fuck did she find me here?” Jeff then jolted himself and jumped in the direction from which heard the voice coming with his knife pointed to his assumed victim. As he flew in an attempt to strike the source of the voice he yelled gleefully, “It’s time to go to sleep, girl!” Before Jeff could even notice, he felt something strike his arm; the force of the strike was powerful enough to throw him off his feet. He was surprised by this because he himself was not a small man. A feminine figured stepped out of the shadows and Jeff made out her facial features, she possessed brown sleepy aloof looking eyes, long light brown hair that framed her face, which was covered by a hood. The figure was shorter and obviously smaller than Jeff, he had a hard time believing she could drop him like that, this thought drove him mad and he shouted at her, “Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want from me? Huh?” The figure answered in a soft-spoken peaceful tone, “I am Elizabeth Dietrichsditter, perhaps you’ve heard of me…” Before she could finish speaking, Jeff roared at her, “You’re going to die… I’ll send you straight to hell!” Elizabeth went closer to Jeff as he was trying to get up and stepped on his hand, he hissed at her angrily and tried yelling again, but she cut him off with a cold tone, “So tell me, Jeffry, what makes you so special aside from this mask and a stupidly high pain tolerance, hm?” As she was speaking Jeff tried to get himself up, but her weight kept him down. Jeff collected all of his anger and frustration at her and shouted at the top of his lungs, “Leave me alone, you bastard!” In response Elizabeth dropped the mask from her hand and let it fall on the floor, as the sound of the mask’s impact filled the space, she raised her leg and simply said, “Okay.” Jeff began rising from the floor all the while he holds the knife he was clutching in his hand, as Jeff was standing on all fours he felt a blunt surge of pain coming from his chest cavity, he was kicked across the chest, Jeff felt like some of his ribs had been cracked. The man’s body had been lifted off the floor by the force of the blow and flung into the wall behind him. As his body made contact with the wall, Jeff felt a pain of the kind he hasn’t felt in a long time. It was coming from his head and back. Saliva left his mouth as if it was sprayed out of a pressure can and he dropped to the floor. Elizabeth walked towards him once more and Jeff hissed at her angrily, “Fine… fine… I’ll tell you what you wanna know” Elizabeth directed her gaze onto Jeff’s face and said in a soft-spoken and peaceful tone, “Very well” Jeff began rising from the floor and once he managed to stand up he resentfully asked the young woman, “What do you want to know, woman?” “Haha Americans, you people have no manners, do you? Please do tell me what makes them fear you so much? What makes Jeff the Killer so terrible in the eyes of the public? What makes you different from the rest of them?” Asked Elizabeth enthusiastically. Jeff looked at Elizabeth and the enthusiasm in her eyes surprised him, it’s the second that this mysterious woman catches him off guard. He wiped his face and said, “Jeff the Killer is an idea, it is not a particular person, just a twisted idea that he came up with, the man who wore the mask before me.” Elizabeth’s eyes widened slightly and she took off her hood saying, “So you are a copycat of Jeff the Killer? Kind of odd if you ask me” Jeff noticed how long Elizabeth’s light brown hair was and he smiled, proclaiming in a somewhat proud lunatic’s voice, “No, I am not a copycat killer; I am a successor of the mantle. The original Jeff kidnapped me for his own reasons, he was a true mad man, and so he began torturing me and teaching me his nihilistic and twisted philosophies in the process… I can only guess he was trying to enjoy the suffering of people in a new way with me, but he never broke my spirit – and I guess he ended up enjoying that. At one point he even said I reminded him of himself when he was younger. Thus began our long relationship in which he taught me that if I want something I need to take it, hence the mask, it is the best way to exploit people. Fear is the primal feeling of humankind. Unfortunately, for him that is, some Schizophrenic bitch took him out, something to do with revenge I decided to take on the mask and the persona for my own benefits, I guess you’ve already noticed I've got a certain anger issue... Now tell me, what do you want from me?” Elizabeth smiled at Jeff and said, “I was just curious about you, see Jeffrey, I am far older than I look and all I do in life is have fun, in my own way of course, that includes, as you can tell, figuring out what makes people tick. I guess we could say we’re a lot alike but, there's one major difference between us, I don’t wear masks to show my true face. Jeff felt that Elizabeth had dropped her guard and realized his shoulder had been dislocated, he turned his back to her and began relocating it all the while thinking it’s time to end Elizabeth’s life. “Nobody makes fun of Jeff the Killer and lives to tell about it”, he thought to himself, he said to Elizabeth as his back is turned to her, “Thanks for that, by the way!” His voice began to fill up with boiling hate as he started turning around to face her while trying to stab her, he shouted, “Now die!” Much to his surprise, there was no one there, only a bunch of crows that flew around due to his sharp movements, Jeff stopped dead in his tracks, pondering on what’s happening to him, what if it’s a dream, what if he’s going insane too? No. Jeff is in control, he knows what he’s doing and where he is at – but the woman isn’t there. He was about to scream again but then he heard her voice coming from the entrance to his sanctuary, “It was lovely, Jeffrey” Jeff went to the mask, which was lying on the floor, he picked it up and wore it on his face whilst proclaiming, “I am going to end her!” Jeff ran towards the entrance and grabbed his ax. He saw a figure walking just a few feet outside the structure and ran towards it, swinging his ax. It hit something, but it wasn’t human, or even just mobile, it was a log that he had hit, anger and thoughts of madness overflowed his mind once again until he heard familiar giggling not too far from where he was standing. Jeff shouted, “Who the hell do you think you are? Stay put!” and proceeded to run to the place where he heard the giggling coming. He ran to the right until he saw what looked like a human figure and he swung his ax again, this time he felt it hitting some soft. Something soft like the body of that woman who tried messing with him, Jeff smiled a wide smile underneath his mask and said, Ha ha ha… Got ya!” Black birds began swarming at Jeff and he was thrown aback by their sheer amount, once they all scattered across the night sky he noticed that the soft thing he hit was one of those birds, birds that resemble crows. “Crows aren’t nocturnal,” he thought to himself and pulled his weapon out of the lifeless body of the bird whose blood was now staining the ground at his feet. Before Jeff could assemble another thought in his mind, the giggling returned, it drove him mad, beyond any reason, the banks of his sanity were overflown by his anger and he went into a trance-like rage roaring like a wild beast. His roar was heard throughout the whole forest around him as he began swinging his ax left and right indiscriminately. Jeff ran around swinging aimlessly and that giggling followed him wherever he went making him scream and shouting just to hear it. After minutes of the aimless mad chase had not born any fruits, Jeff finally saw her, her back turned to him, he swung his ax as hard as he could from a distance. As he felt the ax making its way into her flesh, he was sure he saw her turn around from, her brown eyes wide with fear staring at him. A wide smile was once again forming across his face, A smile so wide, wider than any he has never worn before, he was filled with dark happiness. Finally, the ax's impact reached Jeff's ears and it jolted him awake from his trance-like state. The sight the bloody thirsty killed had witnessed made him let go of the ax handle and take a few steps back, his heart began pounding even harder, and his eyes widened almost to the size of the exaggerated mock eyes on his mask. Jeff threw his head back and squalled, “Get out of my fucking head!” Jeff’s ax was stuck deep inside a tree stump near Jeff’s Sanctuary. "It’s just a dream, you can still dream, can’t you? Relax Jeff, you’re the real monster and no one else…” he told himself aloud. Jeff pulled out the ax out of the stump it was stuck in and proceeded to walk into the structure, once he was at the entrance, he heard clapping sound coming from inside the building, followed by a burst of familiar laughter. Jeff’s body was filled with a new feeling, one he hadn’t felt in eons. His heartbeat rose, even more, his breathing hastened, he felt like a breeze is engulfing his whole body as Goosebumps began emerging on his skin. “Are you afraid? There’s nothing to be afraid of! You can’t be afraid of a stupid dream… you’re Jeff the Killer, there’s nothing that can scare you… just a few hours ago you sent some sad bastard straight to hell, and now you’re scared… what a joke, get a hold of yourself, Jeff…” he thought to himself as he entered into the building. There he put the ax on the floor and whispered to himself, “If it’s a dream, I should be its master, not its slave.” He walked to the closet in which lied his trusty shotgun. He took the gun to his hand and began stuffing his pockets with shells until they were overstuffed, then Jeff loaded a couple of shells inside his shotgun and proceeded walking into the room where Elizabeth set, still laughing, on a rocking chair, Jeff’s rocking chair. He thought the woman who’d been disturbing his peaceful sleep hadn’t noticed his arrival. “Now it ends”, yelled Jeff at Elizabeth as he aimed his shotgun and pressed the trigger. A moment has not passed since the shell left the barrel and bits of cloth, muscle and a splash of blood left Elizabeth’s right arm, she stopped laughing but a wide smile spread across her face. Her arm dropped down and was hanging by a literal threat of muscle tissue and skin. Jeff began laughing and asked her sarcastically, “Is this all you can handle?” before unloading another shell which hit her left shoulder and collar bone. He started walking towards her, and she pulled something out of her sleeve and threw it at Jeff causing a small cut on his leg, he chuckled and asked, “Don’t you think it’s too late now?” No response came, Jeff was about to shoot once more but Elizabeth threw another metallic rod at him, this time making him try to dodge it and forcing him to take aim again. He shot again and she threw another rod once again, they both hit their mark; she had an additional hole in her stomach while he was cut slightly at the head, blood flooding his face, but he didn’t mind it. He kept on shooting, creating more holes in her body; one in the hip, another almost blew her leg off, Jeff even hit some part of her face revealing blood and jaw muscles, which never ceased holding her demonic smile. The chair Elizabeth was sitting on was covered in her blood and entrails, dripping down to the floor beneath it. Bits of skull and flesh decorated the wall behind her, the damage she had done to Jeff was nothing compared to what he had done to her. Jeff was, at this point only a couple of feet away from Elizabeth and placed his foot on the chair, thinking to himself, “She’s so broken, she probably can’t move… Why the fuck is she not giving up, why the fuck is she still smiling? How the fuck she’s not bitching and moaning in pain?!” He then placed the barrel of his shotgun on her forehead and pressed the trigger. “You’re done bitch!” he yelled as a loud bang was heard. Pieces of the skull, brain tissue, skin, and hair flew all over Jeff and the wall as what was left of her head jerked back violently. Jeff lowered his shotgun and began laughing joyfully; “That was fun…” He took his leg off the chair, turned around and began walking away; Jeff took a few steps away from the chair and heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the woman he had blown to bits just moments ago standing. “How is this even possible? Not even in the wildest dreams, these things can happen! She was a pile of bloody dog shit!” he thought to himself. Elizabeth’s body began shaking violently and her head was jerked forth and then back, after her head flew back, a loud hoarse exhaling sound begun coming out of her mouth. The skin on her head began cracking and peeling off revealing a new and complete head, her whole body began peeling off, what came off had looked like a mash of skin and blood mixed with mangled organ bits. Jeff just stood there, watching, feeling in complete lack of control, he dropped his gun and just stared as a monstrosity was revealed to him – Elizabeth’s body turned into bird-like, while she retained her human head, it was now stretched and her face resembled the muzzle of a mare. Her eyes, they were completely white, absent of any organs. She turned her head to Jeff and opened a mouth full of molar teeth, she let out a terrible squeal that made Jeff shudder uncomfortably where he stood. Elizabeth swung her wings and the gust created by this motion was powerful enough to cause Jeff to fall, as he was trying to get back up on his feet he felt a pain coming from his shoulder and he noticed he was bitten by the beast who raised him above ground and flung him into another room. Jeff growled with pain and shouted at the top of his lungs, “That’s it, you’re dead!” Lucky for him he found himself in a room where he kept a chainsaw and so he crawled to it starting it just in time as the beast was flying again in his direction, he flung it at her but it just passed through her body. Jeff got up back to his feet and began running, as fast as he could trying to escape the birdlike beast, he only stopped when the beasts squeals became nothing more than distant echoes. Once he stopped, he noticed a short figure standing dressed in a long cloth with its back to him, the figure had a long light brown hair. Jeff had been filled with maddening anger again and sprinted at the figure while his chainsaw was directed at her all the while shouting, “Enough with the mind fucking! Die! Die! Die!” The figure tried defending itself by turning around and raising its hands, but Jeff simply cut off the left hand causing a blast of blood to cover the both of them, Jeff began laughing hysterically and yelled at the figure, “What’s with that terrified look?” The figure stumbled backward due to the pain of losing an arm and Jeff growled, “Go to sleep!” before shoving the chainsaw right in the figures side. A few moments into Jeff maddened euphoria during which blood and bits of gore spray his body he left a slight thud on his forehead, he blinked and realized Elizabeth was standing in front of him, safe and sound. A sharp pain coming from his left arm, just above his elbow overwhelmed his senses. A stream of blood shot out of the painful area and his arm sank to the ground. As it hit the floor, Jeff felt sharp pain coming from the right side of his torso. He felt something made of metallic touching his body, and another stream of blood that was coming out of his body made him drop the saw and fall backward. Realization sank in, Jeff the Killer figured that Elizabeth had turned his chainsaw onto him thus causing him to gravely injure himself. A mixture of unbearable pain and feeling of terror filled Jeff’s body all over again. As he was trying to crawl away from the woman in front of him. The blood wouldn’t let him make any significant progress, as he simply slipped around the same spot on the floor. Elizabeth drew a dagger out of her sleeve, bent herself towards Jeff and asked him in a soft-spoken and peaceful tone, “Hey Jeffro, why do you have such a terrified look in your eyes?” Blood-curdling screams could be heard across the whole forest after they had died down only the sound of feminine laughter was heard coming from an old abandoned household. *** At the 7/23/16 at 08:00 in the morning, I came to work as usual. However, there were many cops standing outside the VPD building looking at something on the wall. I stood there and tried figuring out what the crowding was about. After a few moments of confusion, I was told that someone has sprayed something on the wall, I shoved myself around until I reached the said wall, and someone sprayed in red color the following, “Jeff the Killer d e a d – Building in the forest east of Vassalboro.” A few hours later, once the ruckus was over, the chief had sent us to check the matter out, as it concerned such a big shot as Jeff the Killer. I mean who would’ve believed this megalomaniacal depraved maniac would make his way to a tiny county like ours? We’ve reached the forest at around 3:40 pm and after another half an hour of looking around eventually found some large abandoned building hidden in between the trees. At first glance, it all seemed normal, but once we were close enough to make out the details, everything changed for us, for the worst. The things I got to see there were probably the worst sights of my life. The things we saw there made two of the guys in our so-called expedition to quit the department and it sent us all to Psychological treatment. Anyway, the first unusual sight on the spot, to say the very underwhelming least, was a pair of bisected legs; standing. That alone made some of the men to throw up, but that wasn’t even the worst part of this lovely quote on quote recon trip. The legs remained standing only because they were tied to the ceiling by human nerves. Lovely isn’t it? Let me tell you something, though, even that wasn't the worst of it. Once we’ve entered the building a putrid smell of decay bombarded our nostrils, I mean I had to work with corpses but I’ve never smelled anything so bad, I guess bad people do smell worse. After some inspection, we’ve discovered there are tons of weapons of all kinds in this place, made us feel confident we found his stock or at least a military base. Admittedly we tried joking about it at the time to ease up the tense atmosphere. All of us experienced a very unsettling feeling about this; Jeff the Killer is known for his intelligence and scare tactics, we were worried he is playing his game with us. That all changed when we entered a room that can only be described as Hell’s first stage itself, or maybe the ninth stage. The sights in this room, I’ll never forget them, poor Mickey threw himself up so hard we had to pull him out of there. The things that we’ve seen there are fitting of the Devil himself, and as we continued surveying the place we’ve come to think that Jeff indeed was the one who did all of those things. On the floor, at the entrance of the room, a spine was fixed into the floor, on top of which was a human brain mass… Everything was filled with blood and the stench of iron and decay were so horrible we had to start covering our faces with our shirts. In the center of the room stood a chair in which we found a human torso with one arm, while the other was placed inside the neck. The chest of this torso was ripped open and inside laid the person’s head, eyes and tongue missing along with the scalp. Its lower jaw hung on tiny strips of skin and muscle tissue as the rest of the cheek area tissues were cut into a large Chelsea Grin. Leaning on the side of the chair was a bloodied chainsaw at the top of which a mask resembling the face of Jeff the Killer from his known photos was rested. The room was dark and so we turned our flashlights at the chair, I went aside looking around and quickly realized my foot landed on something soft, I turned my flashlight to the floor, I wish I hadn’t done so… God… It’s horrible to even think about having your foot on someone’s guts, thus I recoiled back in shock. If I'm being honest here, the scarier part of it all was the fact that the guts weren’t laid randomly on the floor, they were laid in the form of a text, it said, “Jeff the Killer is no more!” We decided its best if we left this place before we end up puking our guts and end up like Jeff there and on our way out one of the guys flashed at the wall by accident. The thing he bared witness to made him freeze on the spot. “With love from Vienna” This had been written there in dried blood on the wall. The terror in his eyes reflected perfectly what all of us felt… No one here wanted to deal with this woman. Jeff the killer might have been a demon, but if the stories about her are true then the one they call The Viennese Ghost makes Satan himself look like the perfectly mannered Boy Scout. Prequel | Prequel II | Part One | Part Two | Part Three Category:Original Category:BloodySpaghetti Category:Jeff The Killer Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW Category:Versus